


Defy the Linear

by wisdomeagle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly
Genre: Community: femslash_minis, Crossdressing, Crossover, F/F, Poetry, Slayer mythos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-26
Updated: 2006-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A swordfight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defy the Linear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alixtii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/gifts).



> Contains graphic and disturbing content, much like the source texts contain. Gender-screwiness. Non-prose. Overuse of scriptural allusion and Christian metaphor.

  ** _Defy the Linear_**

They roll with appetites, a taste for blood  
they must live with this  
they aren't human anymore  
slayer/reaver  
and they cleave together  
and they cleave apart  
worlds without end  
beginning, receding, ending, the ebb of the 'verse  
poet and poem:  
the universe's ballad

the universe's ballast,  
tossed overboard in the rough like Jonah:

Sisters in the blood, in the belly

 _mei-mei_.

The wall that hangs between them is no wall;  
it's only time,  
and time, like an hourglass, shatters to become sand and glass (only sand itself, ground and glossed)  
their feet crush glass, and glass slices their feet just as

Kennedy slices through the wall  
and the cleft  
is  
woman-shaped  
like the spread thighs of a Companion  
or a whore

In Inara's quarters River sits, pretending patience as Inara rolls her hair into coils and her brocades into robes, silk that hangs from her arms to her feet like the tail of a meteor. River asked for training, asked to know, because knowledge is a binding, and River's ready for her brain to be bound.

(Inara's bound River's feet, but River's let her do the binding. River's free, River's choice. She never was allowed to choose.)

River's bound her feet.

  
on either side they prepare

  
[They take, they eat, they drink, they shower, they dry themselves and comb their hair and have their hair combed for them. They test their strengths against the strength of warriors. They train. They're taught in close quarters and at a distance. They're broken, they're healed, they are ready.]

  
on either side they prepare

  
Kennedy's bound her breasts.

Kennedy bends at the waist, hair falling to her ankles, untamed. The rest of her's tight and her breasts are bound; she's the androgyny of Slayerdom, the masculine spirit bound in the feminine body; the feminine body bound and desexed.

Some nights she's ready to defy expectations with lipstick and pearls, the prep school dropout on the street corner who will not turn tricks nor be turned but who turns the tables and upsets the money-lenders' booths. Tonight, she's bound her breasts and she's packing. Tonight, there are no surprises: what's between her legs is visible in the bulge of leather at her crotch, and what's in her heart is in her eyes; tonight, she will not need the element of surprise; tonight, come, for all things are ready. Tonight, she is a dyke.

Kennedy slices through the night like a weapon forged in power.

They burn, sisters, like fire  
it is belly-passion,  
the hunt  
it is cunt-passion,  
lovingkindness,  
the blood-scent  
of the Slayer

  
They open the jaws of time  
break the clenched simile of  
the linear  
and  
dissolve  
the  
mystery

nothing exists but the salt, the sweat  
the firebrand of bliss  
the scar of sword on neck the  
cold hilt of passionless steel  
that slowly  
resolves  
into  
an ancient  
scythe  
the source  
of  
power

raped into them

  
dissolving  
into  
deathlust  
bloodsex  
the taste of  
iron  
 in  
   her  
    mouth.

    in  
   her  
 cunt  
the scent of  
fear.

 _  
**Defy the Linear**   
_


End file.
